The Remnant of the Golden Age
Go Back To: [[Stories]] Series Name: Inspiration: Moral: Symbolism: Timeline: Characters: ([[Individuals]]) '''Part 1:''' * [[Sebes Kiiuu-Uten]] * (Slave Girl) * (Slave Woman) * The Scout * The "Knight" Captain * The Lord of the Province * [[Mandius Gwin-Delin]] '''Part 2:''' * [[Sebes Kiiuu-Uten]] * (Slave Girl) * (Slave Woman) * The Scout * The "Knight" Captain * The Lord of the Province * [[Ingrid Orlet-Blackburn]] '''Part 3:''' * [[Sebes Kiiuu-Uten]] * The Arena Owner * The Caretaker * The Caretaker's Assistant '''Part 4:''' * [[Sebes Kiiuu-Uten]] * Former Assistant, Now Terrorist '''Part 5:''' * [[Sebes Kiiuu-Uten]] * [[Beiilen Buu-Ginviiu]] * [[Lilian Nae-Oemii]] * Poppy '''Part 6:''' * [[Sebes Kiiuu-Uten]] * [[Lilian Nae-Oemii]] * (Vanlev King) * (Vanlev Princess) * Drednot: [[Tolin Tez-Dezereii]] '''part 7:''' * [[Sebes Kiiuu-Uten]] * All of the other Nots * '''Part 8:''' * [[Sebes Kiiuu-Uten]] * [[Beiilen Buu-Ginviiu|Beiilen Buu Ginviiu]] * [[Meiiridin Yuukii Dotsin]] * [[Moerigin Veiigu Dotsin]] Summary Overview: One Sentence: This is the journey of a slave into a hero as he wanders haphazardly through life, experiencing suffering and tragedy along the way, until he finally finds lasting happiness. Arcs: Foundling -> Mercenary (Solider) -> Gladiator -> Freedom Fighter (Terrorist) -> Mercenary (Boss) -> (Adviser) -> Union of Nots -> Paradise One Paragraph Summary: Sebes is found by a group which keep him as a personal super solider. He is fine working with them for a time, until he starts to get more and more independent. Just before he is about to execute an escape attempt, they incapacitate him and sell him as a gladiator. Sebes then goes along with his new masters wishes simply so that he can gain more trust and freedom. By doing this he increases his escape chances by much. He eventually does escape the gladiator arena and is now with a girl and no one else. At first Sebes is a little lost, but with the guidance of the girl he escaped with, they form a freedom fighter group. All seemingly goes well for them as they are able to fight against slave holders and free slaves, and even take down the mercenary gang he used to work under. This all comes to an end when an ambush lead by the government is put into motion and many of the freedom fighters who had volunteered under Sebes die. Sebes himself is put into a extremely tough situation as he is locked in a metal tomb and thrown to the bottom of the ocean. -'''Unfinished'''- Transformation: Sebes Before Traits: * Malevolent * Strict * Cautious * Paranoid * Cold * Deceiving * After Traits: * Benevolent * Relaxed * Carefree * Trusting * Warm * Honest Note about Part 1 & 2: Sebes at first drifts almost obliviously and does as he is told, but eventually starts to question what he is doing and what his actual motivations must be. He questions why he enjoys killing and whether or not something was wrong with him. By this time he is about to try to escape but is caught and instead sold to be a gladiator. Part 1: The Foundling Summary: [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1sEf0R5FQyxE_4xrYUDrLYqONhKwBGC8qNuIOJiXqRf4/edit?usp=sharing First Draft] Settings: * The Hidden Vault * The Slave Trader Village * The Mercenary's Town Part 2: The Mercenary (Solider) Summary: Note: it is towards the end of Sebes time as a slave solider for the mercenary gang that he gained the ability: Rebound. Rebound would then go on to serve Sebes quite well in the tough situations in the next arcs. One of the last skills Sebes learns before becoming a full member of the mercenary gang is the ability to shape shift. Sebes is then given his first assignment as a full member. This task is to use his shape shift ability and turn into a member of a rival faction. This member had just been recently captured, and in a stealthy manner in which the rival faction would not know of his disappearance yet. To Sebes the task appears as simple infiltration and intelligence gathering, but there is more going on. The actual reason the higher ups set up this task for Sebes is because of the unknown difficulty of the situation to Sebes. They heard a rumor that this rival faction would be ambushed and raided by a true enemy faction. So they set Sebes up within the rival faction so that if the event does occur, it can act as a test of Sebes' abilities to fight and defend himself. There are a couple of added bonuses to this plan as well for the higher ups. If there are survivors left after the ambush, they can recruit them into their own faction. If there is no ambush, they can simply keep Sebes as a spy and gain valuable information. First Draft Setting: Part 3: The Gladiator Summary: (Inspiration from [https://www.deviantart.com/nakanoart/art/The-Key-to-Your-Heart-616114662 The Key to Your Heart] by Nakanoart) During his time as a gladiator, Sebes is forced to ignore his doubts and press through the brutality so that he can finally escape and become free. Sebes slowly grows more and more famous as he wins more and more fights, as well as being seemingly unpredictable / bipolar in his methods. Sometimes Sebes shows a lot of mercy on his foes while other times he is quite brutal and kills them. The public do not know the gladiators personally, they only see the surface. Never the less, the public is quite interested in his gladiator career. Because of Sebes' reputation and status, he has a personal caretaker, unlike most of the other gladiators. The caretaker is a middle aged man who has been in the profession for many years. Sebes' caretaker also has an apprentice maid who is a younger girl. This girl applied for her job so that she could take care of the gladiators. She felt pity and sad for their miserable pain filled lives and wanted to help in some way. Over the course of Sebes' gladiator career, the girl slowly builds more sympathy as well as a crush for him. By the end of it, she finally acts and frees Sebes. Sebes then escapes with the girl who saved him. At this time Sebes is finally able to get back to the questions he had been asking himself before. Now though, he has reached a realization. He is who he is, and his sadism is a part of him he must accept. First Draft Setting: Part 4: The Terrorist (Freedom Fighter) Summary: Together, Sebes and the girl who helped free him from his days as a gladiator form a freedom fighter band which is seen as a terrorist organization by the nation's government. The public views on Sebes' band is controversial. - '''unfinished here '''- (Time skip) There is an ambush on their base of operations and everyone who can't escape is killed. Sebes is unable to act in defense because he is drugged and put to sleep. After this, the ones who performed the ambush completely restrain Sebes, and put him in a special cell which suppresses his magical abilities. The only thing he has left is his unique ability gifted to him by Mandius: Rebound. Because of its unique nature and being bound directly to his soul, this ability of his can never be fully repressed unless it is directly destroyed. The government is directly involved in the court case as the prosecutors. They offer a deal to Sebes: The deal is that if Sebes signs a contract to work under the government and obey them completely that they will stop the prosecution and Sebes won't rot in a cell for the rest of eternity. Sebes' mind is unhinged and he is quite out of it; He agrees to the terms without thinking about it at all. First Draft Setting: * Freedom fighter camp * Various locations which are their targets for their actions * Government cell and courthouse Part 5: The Mercenary (Boss) Summary: This is a time where Sebes regresses to his old behavior as a mental rejection to the events that happened in part 4. Now, instead of being a slave and obeying orders, Sebes forms his own mercenary gang where he is the leader. Sebes then goes on to do some do some amoral things while he continues to struggle with his inner self. Now working directly under the government after leaving his previous friends behind, Sebes is seen in an entirely bad light, even by the general public which see him as dishonorable, traitorous, and deceptive. About half way through, Sebes meets a girl named Beiilen. She is loud, rude, and many other things which Sebes hasn't seen in many girls before. He is curious about her both for her behavior and her unusual appearance. She says she is blind, and keeps her eyes closed all the time, but is able to effortlessly go where she wants without a problem. She also has dark blue skin which he has never seen before. and lastly, she claims she doesn't have the ability to remember anything in her past, but the rest of her memory is fine. Sebes and Beiilen decide to become friends. All of Sebes' friends within his mercenary gang tease him for "actually falling in love" but Sebes says they are just friends. Sebes tries to hide his identity as a mercenary for fear that this would drive Beiilen away, but she finds out anyway. Sebes is surprised when she doesn't seem to have any reaction at all and is actually more curious about his profession. From Beiilen's Perspective: Note: To bypass her curse of forgetting past events, Beiilen keeps a daily journal where she records any important events she experiences. Beiilen was never actually ignorant of Sebes and his status as a mercenary gang leader and his activities, but only pretended to be to get under his guard. Beiilen planned on investigating the gang more thoroughly through interaction with Sebes but starts to actually like him. She still planned on taking down the gang eventually but she put it out of her mind what she would have to do with Sebes when that time came. As she spends more time with Sebes she starts to notice that her temperament is getting calmer and she doesn't know why. - Unfinished here - (time skip) Sebes' mind slowly reaches an understanding with itself and he has a change of heart. Sebes ask's for Beiilen's help with a plan he is devising. Beiilen is surprised but happy that he unknowingly came to her side without as much of her help. She agrees to help him. Sebes comes up with a plan that allows him to break his contract and leave his gang. As he is going through the plan, halfway, after he has successfully broken his contract, he runs into his second in command: Lilian. She confronts him about his leaving of the gang. They get into an argument which leaves them both mentally exhausted. Sebes remains resolute about leaving. Lilian makes the decision to leave with him then. Her reasoning being that she will have nothing left but her greed to keep her within the gang, and that isn't sufficient. (Inspiration:) First Draft Setting: Part 6: The Adviser & Ascension Note: Originally this part of the story was an idea I had come up with before having the Idea of this one it and was going to be something that was apart from this, but the situation and similarities of parts in the original idea were close enough that I was able to merge it without much effort into this story. Summary: After Dealing with his inner conflict, Sebes is now at peace of mind again. Beiilen and Sebes part ways but promise to remain as friends. Tired of the mainland and partly wanting to simply start over, Sebes proclaims that they should move to the smaller continent directly south. Lilian is neutral on the decision and so simply agrees with him. This continent is the land which the Vanlevs originated and where the majority still live. In this land, the population is almost 100% comprised of Vanlevs, with outsiders not being looked that well upon. The Vanlevs which chose to remain in the homeland have a strong distaste for outsiders in general and have a sense of superiority towards them. They also like to keep tight borders so as to not have to interact with as many of them. On the continent there are currently two opposing royal factions. The moderates are represented with the colors black & white with the symbol of a small star. The extremists are represented by the colors white & gold, with a symbol of the sun. The moderates want things to stay mostly as they are, possibly opening the borders for trade. The extremists want to start a war of conquest on the larger continent while the smaller kingdoms are locked in their own political struggles, which make them weak to a surprise attack from the Vanlevs. (Possibly relevant as inspiration: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87YL0bhqFSw Bottom of the Deep Blue Sea] by MISSIO) (Because Sebes is stuck in the coffin at the bottom of the sea.) At the very end of this arc, Sebes faces off against the current Drednot: Tolin Tez-Dezereii. The reason they are fighting is because of how Tolin is working for the extremist faction. Tolin wants to use the extremist Vanlevs to take down the Animal Kings, at which point he plans to use the moderates to make sure the extremist don't commit the same actions that the current rulers are doing. Sebes disagrees with his methods and so they fight. Sebes is calm even though he is currently fighting the strongest opponent he has ever faced. This is because he reasons he cannot lose as long as he can keep his stamina above his opponents, and then win through endurance. His battle strategy is thrown out the window when Tolin realizes how Sebes is regenerating so effortlessly. Tolin uses his knowledge to directly attack the shell surrounding Sebes soul, this leaves Sebes actually anxious for once, but is in denial that Tolin will be able to destroy it. Tolin pushes himself and is actually able to take out the source of Sebes' regeneration. This leaves Sebes in a frozen state of shock as he tries to process what just happened. Tolin takes this time to have a short breather. Tolin is oblivious to the actual significance of what that shell was to Sebes and is calm because of this. This changes when he feels something inside Sebes snap and transform. Tolin is left confused but with an overwhelming sense of dread. Sebes' soul bursts as it unleashes a unrelenting torrent of countless emotions which had been kept inside him from the moment the shell was put on. The result is a full transformation of Sebes' aura and a temporary break in his mind. Sebes then proceeds to hold nothing back as he fights Tolin. Tolin gives his all but is unable to defeat something with so much more determination and ferocity than himself. Standing over Tolin who is now half unconscious, Sebes is now the new Drednot. First Draft Setting: Part 7: The Union of the Nots Summary: First Draft Setting: Part 8: (Epilogue) The Paradise Summary: (Inspiration:) First Draft Setting: